emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7230/7231 (9th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot With the note on her mind, Chrissie scrolls through Robert's phone but is caught when he walks in. Carly's plumber won't start work without payment. Unable to pay, the workmen pack up to leave. Backed into a corner, Chrissie shows Robert the note. A fuming Robert explains that it's a pathetic joke and heads out, with a good idea of who sent it. Jimmy is unable to contact Nicola and is convinced that she's avoiding him. Rodney arrives back from his travels and is shocked to discover Tracy is working for the haulage company. Kirin prepares for his second chance at the internship interview. Approaching Aaron, Robert accuses him of sending the note. They are interrupted when Lawrence comes over and asks Robert to be director of Home Farm Estates. A delighted Robert accepts but his suspicions are confirmed when he sees Paddy and Aaron arguing shortly afterwards. Vanessa wrongly assumes the ten grand has come from her father when she receives a visiting order from him. Dan isn't pleased that Kerry is skipping her college course to spend time with Kyle. Vanessa is about to go and visit her dad but hesitates. Kirin bumps into her and realises something is wrong and drags her off to talk. Robert confronts Paddy, warning him to back off. Rodney shows Jimmy an X-rated video he found in Amsterdam titled 'Busty Cream Cake Cafe Girls' - featuring Tracy on the front cover. Robert is stunned further when Lawrence reveals that he has also put him in his will. At Butler's Farm, Paddy rescues a calf and is climbing out of the grain pit when he slips back off the ladder, hurting his leg. He calls out for help but Andy doesn't hear. Dan argues with Kerry over her college course commitment and whilst they row, Kyle wanders off. Robert hears Paddy's cries and noticing he is trapped, flicks the grain auger on. As the grain starts to flow, filling up the pit with Paddy in it, Paddy screams for help but is unheard over the noise of the machine. As the grain level continues to rise, an unseen Robert continues to watch on from the shadows. Kerry is relieved to find missing Kyle safe with Joanie but Joanie questions whether she should be allowed to see him again. As the grain gets higher Paddy attempts to climb out, but he falls and bangs his head - knocking himself unconscious. Vanessa explain to Kirin that she doesn't want to talk to her dad who is in prison and isn't ready to go to see him. Kirin offers to go with her when she is ready. Carly spots Lawrence's advert for the Business Enterprise Awards. Rodney questions how Nicola will react when she finds out the full story on Tracy. Jimmy is adamant that she won't. Carly recruits April to persuade Lawrence into giving her an application for the Enterprise Awards but he susses them out. Rakesh fumes when he finds Kirin has missed his interview. Kirin explains about Vanessa's dad supposedly giving her the money and Rakesh feels awful. Marlon is frustrated when Paddy fails to meet him so they can attend a banjo festival in Skipton and Chas worries something is wrong. At the farm, the grain now covers Paddy's unconscious body. Robert peers over, in some way thrilled but also worried and turns the machine off. He's interrupted as he hears Andy and scarpers off leaving Andy to discover Paddy unconscious and buried in the grain pit. Carly tries to give Ross the cold shoulder when he calls round. April persuades her to allow him to stay. Marlon breaks the news that Paddy's been rushed to hospital in the pub. Rakesh tells Vanessa that he gave her the ten grand wanting her to start a new life away from Kirin. Marlon, Aaron, Andy and Chas are relieved to find that Paddy is awaiting the results of a chest x-ray and CT scan but is okay. Vanessa is disgusted with Rakesh. Dan tries to persuade Joanie to give Kerry another chance. Paddy wakes and speaks of his suspicions that the auger turning on and off wasn't an accident. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Plumber - Steven France *Dr Roberts - Tom Cornish Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Front entrance, public bar, private hallway and backroom, beer garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Church Lane *Play area *Hotten Road *Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Yard and field *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Accident & Emergency Ward interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Rodney Blackstock since 27th February 2015. *This one-hour long episode, combined of the two usual Thursday double episodes, was screened at 7.00pm in order to make way for an extra episode of Coronation Street at 8:00pm. Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "Director of Home Farm Estates eh? Imagine what your dad would've said." Robert Sugden: "Get a proper job?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes